124396-morning-coffee-43-back-in-the-saddles-edition
Content ---- I GOT TO LOG IN! Sure, it was just long enough to run a pair of VSHs late at night when everyone else had gone to bed (there were only like fifteen people on in the Saddles at midnight, which I suppose nowadays counts for everyone being in bed) but I did get to run them! I was just so happy to break out and run Gauntlet! I kind of got hung up trying to do the dance-off... even though it wasn't on my optionals list. I just had to do it because Seeger doesn't miss an opportunity to dance. The next random was Infestation, so that was good and quick. Both gold medals. I had a lot of fun. Bit more work to do packing up. Poor Parthenia has to spend the first day of Spring Break packing stuff up since we didn't get it all done last night. Hoping that one of these days I get to be online to actually play with everyone else. I can't wait to hitch up a wagon and drag Tex through the Vets! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oddly enough, I also seem to know this information without being taught. Weird. It's like ... tribal knowledge. | |} ---- Don't worry, Khandi was corrected. Can't have people behaving that way. We all know the right way to do your dailies. These kids today and their "ideas".... | |} ---- ---- It's the little things that count. Little things like only needing to reset you AMP build's branches rather than resetting the whole thing. And dyes falling like rain out of Veteran Shiphands. Seriously, if I'm not on tonight, get a group together, run vet shiphands. | |} ---- I will never live this down LOL. :wub: Double jumping on an anti-grav fabkit .. that's fun! Just don't jump off the area .. that hurts! :P The 'little things' have the biggest impact. I will be more than happy to run all the Vet Shiphands and/or Adventures with you tonight or this weekend. Now that I am feeling somewhat back to normal, I want to go kill any and all pixels I can. :D In other news: I haven't done anything this past week except work on Yalanna's lot. Her castle is coming out very good. But it is still going through the construction phase and may change some. As we all know, housing is never finished. B) Hope you all have a great day! | |} ---- ---- Hope you both feel better soon! | |} ---- ---- I will definitely get your addon tonight. Thank you for making it! :D Have a great visit with your brother! | |} ---- ---- ---- There isn't an itinerary, per say. There is a website, http://www.wildstar-roleplay.com/, that you can look at. Also, joining the WSRP channel will help with events that are happening. People are always putting on new events. I actually lost track of when events were happening as they have changed days a few times. I do know that Sunday nights there is the Beach Party in Malgrave. And Friday is Friday Night Science. | |} ---- ---- Well, crud. That means actually looking around. That's no fun. I want instant gratification, dagnabbit. :lol: | |} ---- ---- If you ask PJ, he may tell you some that he goes to. LOL@dagnabbit .. my hubby always says dadgummet :D | |} ---- Wait, wait ... Warplots happen? You've seen them? Now I am super-jealous and want to cry for ever leaving. That's the only things I ever wanted to do here - but given the state of the game, pre-merge, it never happened. | |} ---- Yeah, people sort of schedule them. However, I think they've implemented that feature where if two full teams of mercs queue, it kicks off a warplot as if it were a BG. I know that was supposed to go in, I'm just not sure if it already has. | |} ---- There's a calendar on the WSRP site that Cirinde linked. If you don't mind Bar RP the Boulder is open every night from 11pm-3am US/Eastern. There was a troll problem a few weeks ago so I've stopped mentioning housing plot names here. I'll mention them in guild chat tonight. I think people still hang out at the Black Hoods bar and down by the lake in Thayd. I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to just hang. I've seen a couple very briefly. But that was when they were bugged and kicked everybody out on the first death. There are or were groups that host warplots on Friday nights that PUG a few people to fill up the groups. | |} ---- Yep. It was fun. The Lords of the Dead (Entity, PvX/P) has a warplot and on Friday nights they usually try to get something queued up with a guild on the Dominion side. They are not my guild, but we have a very awesome architect who is gainfully employed making them weapons of mass destruction, so when they're filling out their roster, we often are able to get some of our folks to participate. So, yeah. It was pretty great. Their fortress was well setup with meanders and implements of death. I don't even know how much planning has to go into making that (or money ultimately -- I know it's about 10 plat / week just to repair the thing -- I've been contributing ores for the WMD to help things along) but they manage their plot. So got 30 people, about three squads, coordinated over voice comm. The plots slam together (at least that's how I envision it) and had a no man's land in the middle with 5 control points. Warbots getting produced, fighting for control nodes to unlock doors to get in, go in and wreck their stuff. It was a lot of fun :-). It exists! Just have to have people to get it done. Course that was two weeks ago. Last week, the Dominion side had trouble rustling up enough people so nothing happened. It's still a rare beast but not a unicorn by any means. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know I shouldn't, but I treat myself like I am Bill Murray in Groundhog Day when it comes to junky breakfasts. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Where's Olivar when you need him to make an identification? | |} ---- With any luck, that is Olivar. :lol: | |} ---- I'm sure he is around. I'm going to loiter around in Illium and see if bgs will queue up, if anyone needs me. | |} ---- ----